Life of Crime
by DarthGlacier
Summary: redone story.  Young Kristina is thrown into the hands of Ratigan. How will she manage her life now that she must serve him? sucky summary, please read! rated M for violence, language and sex. OCxRatigan semi one-sided ship for now, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own any disney characters, just my character!

A/N: I know many people read this before as a self insert story, but I changed it so it's a fan character. After taking a look at this, I saw no real reason for it to be a "she traveled through dimensions and now fangirl meets fav villain! OMG" it just seemed unneeded. I like this more and I hope others do too!

* * *

_What a terrible time to have smarted off to a thug! I'm gonna get killed from my smartass ways one of these days! _The young mouse thought as she ran quickly through the streets of London, out of breath and soaked from the rain.

Kristina never knew when to really keep her mouth shut sometimes. She tended to talk back and downright insult anyone she saw that needed a verbal punishment. She had short dark brown hair dripping with water, light tan color fur matted and drenched, dark brown eyes and glasses while dressed in clothing only boys her age wore.

Jumping up on a pile of crates, she managed to dodge and throw a few items at their faces, giving her enough time to lose them_. _Kristina continued on just to make sure they wouldn't find her, feeling exhausted and breathless after half an hour of running. She looked around to see if there was any place to hide, shivering from her damp situation and about to catch a cold. The teen looked up and saw a large sign that said "Flaversham's Toys", tilting her head up and praying to God that there was a good Samaritan inside that would help a poor soul.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door. "Hello? Can someone please let me in?" She said, knocking again.

"Hello?" Hiram asked as he stood at the door. "Who's there?"

"Please Sir, I just got away from some thugs and I need a place to hide!" she said desperately.

Hiram quickly opened the door, rushing Kristina in and locking it. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking her over to check for any injuries.

"Yes Sir, thank you so much." she said, thanking him again as he brought her a towel to help dry her off.

"Who are you?" Olivia said, tilting her head in wonder.

"My name is Kristina." she answered with a light sneeze, going to sit as Hiram went to get her some tea.

"Bless you, and I'm Olivia." the child said, smiling and handing her a tissue. "It's going to be my birthday soon!"

"Really now? How old are you going to be?" Kristina asked, smiling at her as she wiped her nose.

Before Olivia could answer, there was a sudden joggling of the doors handle. Kristina stood up, having a bad feeling.

"Now who could that be?" Hiram said, handing Kristina the cup thenquickly stepping back from the door when the handle joggling got more erratic.

"We have to hide, now." Kristina whispered in a hurry, taking Olivia and hiding her in a bottom cabinet just as Fidget burst through the window, cackling insanely.

A struggle quickly ensued, Hiram fighting off the crippled bat as Kristina grabbed a piece of wood and swung at him, managing to hit only the crippled wing.

"GAH!" Fidget yelled, pushing her harshly as the lights went out.

Olivia tried her best to get out of the cabinet, unable to when a chair slammed to its door, listening in fear as more fighting was heard. She tried again when the sounds stopped, peeking out and looking around in the darkness. "Daddy?" she whispered quietly.

"Nnnngh, O-Olivia?" He answered faintly, blood running down his arm from a small cut.

Olivia scurried to her father and hugged him in relief, quickly looking around. "Where's Kristina?"

"...oh no." Hiram said, face going into horror at the realization that she was gone.

* * *

_Ugh, my head is pounding._ Kristina thought, eyes fluttering open as she felt as if she were being tossed around. She blinked when she realized she was in a bag, hearing Fidget mumble proudly to himself as he took her somewhere.

"Hey Boss! I got the Toymaker!" Fidget chirped as he reached his destination.

"Let's see him, Fidget." Ratigan said with a grin, taking the bag from his henchmen and opening it, blinking at what he saw. "...Fidget." he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah Boss?" he asked, wondering why Ratigan seemed suddenly miffed.

Ratigan glared at him and pulled Kristina out of the sack by the back scruff of her neck. "Does _**THIS**_ look like Hiram Flaversham to you?"

Kristina winced and closed her eyes at the sudden exposure to light and Ratigans loud, angry voice, blinking as she looked at him with wide eyes. She'd read many things about him, seen photos, heard the news from others, but she never thought she'd ever come across the actual villain himself. Her body went numb and cold, not knowing what to do.

Ratigan shook her in Fidgets face to emphasize that the bat had obtained the wrong mouse, continuing to berate and humiliate his henchman of the stupidity of his mistake. After a few minutes of ranting, he finally put the girl down and rubbed his temples, growling to himself.

Fidget stared at her, not sure how exactly to explain himself. "I..I swear it was the Toymaker I got! But, but she was in the way when I tried getting him a-" he quickly silenced himself at the swift glare he got from his boss.

Kristina shakily looked back to him, heart skipping a beat as she realized the immense size difference between her small self and his tall form. The criminal finally looked down to her after having a cigarette lit for him and taking a puff.

"So, what am I going to do with you?" he said rather flatly, still miffed at the whole predicament. Ratigan looked her up and down, a brow raised at her attire.

She gulped, scared of what he might do to her. Kristina knew well of his past crimes and the fact that he killed many mice throughout his years.

"Are…are you going to kill me?" she asked quietly with a shaky voice.

"Depends." The rat said with a smirk. "Because of you and your meddling, I now have a problem."

Kristina felt her legs about to give out from under her, but she took a deep breath and stood up straight. She had been near criminals and killers the whole time that she had been in London for schooling. The young mouse knew how to defend herself and with no chance of escape, she had no choice but to stand her ground as best as she could.

"Well Sir, I was only defending myself against him." She said, motioning to Fidget. "I didn't realize I was getting in your way. Had I known, I probably would've stayed far from that shop."

Ratigan continued to keep his gaze upon her, chuckling a bit. "I'm sure anyone would have kept their distance, but you were there and in the way. Now you're here and I've no need for someone like you." He replied, amused as he noticed she was trying to put on a brave face against him.

Kristina took another silent breath in an attempt to calm herself, unsure of what he planned to do with her. Her survival instinct kicked in, and though she felt it was ridiculous, it was her only last ditch effort to live.

"What if I join you?" she asked, hands clenched in anticipation.

Ratigan burst out with a laugh. "Come again?"

"What if I join you?" the teen repeated herself. "I can very well take care of myself, I know how to use some weapons, and I know how to get around London on my own. Let me live and I'll do as you say. Any crime, any depravity, anything."

The criminal laughed more, wiping his eye a bit then looked back to her with a grin. "I have a good deal of henchmen with the same criteria. Only difference is that you're a little girl." He said, his men laughing loudly as well as he puffed some smoke into her face and pinched her cheek.

Kristina grimaced a bit but kept her ground, trying not to cough from the smoke as she swatted his hand away. "I could do anything these men can."

Ratigan grinned. "Oh really? Wearing men's clothing does not make you one." He mocked, tugging her sleeve.

She bit back a growl, fists clenching tighter from his words but not daring to smart off to him. She knew the dangerous consequences and was not willing to test him.

"At least allow me to prove myself by taking on one of your men in a fight. If I lose, then I die, but if I manage to beat whomever you put against me then I get to join you and your group." Kristina said, holding out her hand to shake on the wager.

Ratigan hummed at the thought, taking another puff from his cigarette holder then shaking her hand. "Very well, but if you do manage to win, you will do as I say just like everyone else here. And besides, I need some entertainment after what's happened tonight, this brawl should brighten the mood." He said with a mild sadistic undertone.

Kristina nodded, rolling up her sleeves and holding her fists up like she had done many times before against ruffians. She glared at a rather fat mouse that Ratigan had chosen to take her on. The teen wasn't sure at all whether or not she could take this mouse on, but she was going to fight tooth and nail against him. After all, it was her very life that was on the line.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you, missy." The mouse said with a laugh, smoking a large cigar.

She kept silent, waiting for him to make the first move, her tail swaying a bit. The thug lunged at her, his fat body making him slow compared to her small, agile self. Kristina took full advantage of his weight, slipping away from his arms and putting a foot in front of his, tripping him flat on his face then moving a few feet away. He growled, embarrassed as his fellow men laughed, quickly getting up and swinging a punch at her. The teen ducked then socked him right in the jaw with all of her might, making him stagger back a few steps.

Ratigan watched closely, sipping some champagne as he had another cigarette lit for him. He was both amused and surprised that the young female was still holding her own against one of his men. His finger tapped the glass silently as he smirked, his yellow eyes staring with curiosity.

Another punch was thrown and yet again dodged, Kristina landing a second uppercut to the mouse's jaw. The henchmen laughed and mocked their friend, saying multiple comments of his poor fighting skills against a little girl. He had finally had enough of the fight, grabbing a knife from his pocket and slashing at her.

She yelped, jumping away from him after getting nicked on the stomach, a bit of blood seeping from the mild wound and staining her shirt. "You coward, fight without that knife!"

"Who said this was a fight of fists only? The wager was a fight, never laid out any rules, girly." He said with a wicked grin, jabbing the knife at her.

"Only a scared bastard would fight like that against a girl!" Kristina screeched at him angrily, managing to barely evade the jab.

"Tsk, tsk. Language like that shouldn't come from a girl's mouth." He replied, feeling more confident with the blade in his hand. "Time to teach you some manners."

Kristina growled and jumped back, squeaking as another henchmen stuck his foot out and tripped her flat on her back. She looked up with wide eyes as the mouse closed in on her, swiftly reaching into her pant leg above her shoe and pulling out a small carving knife, swiping it at his hand as he went for a final stab. Blood spilled on her as he pulled back and yelled in pain, holding his deeply gashed wrist and dropping his weapon.

"GYAAAAH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed at her, dripping blood all on the floor.

Kristina jumped to her feet, having both blades in her hands and not about to let him gain another chance to attack her. She ran at him and stabbed into his chest, continuing her onslaught as he fell. He was in shock that she had actually stabbed him, whacking her off of him but at too late of a moment. The knives were in and doing their damage to his heart. He pulled them out, trying to stand but gasping and grunting as he began to lose consciousness from blood loss and a punctured organ. All watched him die right there on the floor, Kristina catching her breath from adrenaline having surged through her body from the fight.

Everyone remained silent in shock except for Ratigan whom chuckled and clapped once he was sure his henchmen was deceased.

"Bravo, bravo. I wasn't expecting this to be that much fun to watch, but you certainly surprised me, young lady." He said, smiling as he took another sip of champagne.

Kristina slowly got up, shaking from what she had just done but strangely energized from it. She had just won in a fight to the death, and it felt great. Sure she had fought thugs before, but always managed to run away from the peril or at least knock someone out. There was nowhere to run here and yet she managed to win.

Ratigan patted her head. "I'm a mouse of my word, so I hereby welcome you to my group." He said with a sleek grin. "Now, your name?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to him, standing a bit straighter. "Kristina Estrada, Sir."

"Well Kristina, seems you're in need of a wash." He said with a chuckle, motioning to the blood all over her. Ratigan then looked to his men. "Clean this mess up, I don't want him staining my floor." He ordered, turning and walking with his new recruit down a hallway as they dragged the body out.

The teen nodded and followed him, slightly dazed. "Where are we going now?"

"To your room. I won't be having you staying out there with them, so you'll be living here from now on." Ratigan replied, raising a brow as he saw she was about to protest. "Unless you'd rather stay with the others and the _vulgar_ actions they may act upon you. You ARE the only female here and I can't imagine how large the temptation would be for them to do practically anything to you."

She gulped at the thought. "N-no, I'd rather stay here. Thank you, Professor." She quickly said with a stutter.

"Excellent." The criminal said with a grin, unlocking then opening a door. "I'll have clean clothes brought to you soon, take your time with that bath, now."

Kristina nodded and thanked him again, walking in and blinking as she heard him lock the door behind her. A possible safety precaution, she didn't mind it much as long as it kept everyone else away from her. She walked toward the bathroom but stopped as she got a good look at herself in a mirror.

"My God…." She quietly voiced.

Her hair was scraggly and messed up, some blood beginning to dry and crust in it as well as in her fur. Her clothing wasn't in much better shape either with the tear at her abdomen and the blood ruining it with its staining tendencies. There was even blood on her glasses which she promptly took off and set on the dresser, taking another glance at herself before looking away.

"Well….at least I'm alive." She mumbled, going to the bathroom and starting the water for a nice long bath that she so desperately needed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anyone but my character. That is all.

A/N: been a while since I updated. Sorry about that.

* * *

Kristina sighed in relief as she lowered herself into the warm bath water, closing her eyes as she tried to make her body relax and mind stop racing. Her adrenaline was finally dying down, but she still felt the buzz of the murder she had just committed.

_It's not exactly murder, I was fighting for my life. So technically, it was all self defense. _She thought to herself, trying to convince the moral side of her mind that what she did was okay. _I killed a criminal, so it's not really a sin, it was more of a justice sort of thing._

The teen groaned as she rubbed her temples, hoping her brain would stop trying to process reasons as to why she was in the right when her conscious was practically screaming at her that what she did was wrong. She sunk deeper into the tub, submersing her entire head then resurfacing for air, slicking back her hair as she opened her eyes again and stared at the dirty water that had the blood swirling in it and pieces of dried blood floating about the surface.

"What have I gotten myself into." The mouse mumbled to herself.

With a disgusted grimace, she emptied the tub and refilled it, nerves calming at the new and clean bath water. As she got back in, she heard some shuffling in her room through the bathroom door. Kristina listened carefully, ears perking at any minute sounds and recognizing Fidget's hobbling with his wooden leg, which soon died down as he left the room. She waited for another half hour, not really wanting to leave the tub but felt herself pruning as she finally stood and washed down with the bath essentials of shampoo, conditioner and soap.

"At least Ratigan knows how to show some hospitality." Kristina said, wincing a bit at the cut from the fight.

She raised a brow when she noticed some medical supplies with the nightgown left by Fidget, quickly applying it to her wound and feeling better now that it was bandaged up and would not fester. Throwing the nightgown on, she plopped on the bed, her body sinking into the plush mattress and sighing, mind yet again racing with thoughts.

"….I killed someone." She voiced, the thought sounding more real as she said it out loud. Her sight began to blur as tears formed from the realization that she just took a life, even if it was that of a criminals. She committed murder and she didn't feel proud like any other person who had survived would.

And yet, she felt energized as the fight replayed in her mind over and over again. Punches, tripping, swipping, stabbing. Survival.

Kristina quickly wiped her eyes of any tears threatening to fall, frowning.

"Look at me, here I am crying and for what? Some idiot thug who tried to kill me?" she talked to herself, folding her arms in annoyance and feeling more confident in what she was now trying to consider an accomplishment. "For all I know, he may have raped women and killed men, stolen from the elderly and harmed children. I believe I did the world a favor."

With a new sight on her deed, she began to feel more sleepy, nuzzling to her pillow as she took a deep breath to again calm her nerves, yawning a bit as she began to doze off. "I did the world a favor."

* * *

"Wake up mousey, it's time for breakfast!" Fidget yelled as he knocked on Kristina's door.

"Shut up." She lazily said, words muffled from her face being in the pillow as she spoke without realizing just how long she had been sleeping.

Kristina slowly raised her head, looking around the room and seeing it in the exact same condition as she had last night. The room was nearly pitch black save for some light that shown from under the door. With no windows, how could anyone expect to know the time of day? She glared at the door as the bat knocked harder.

"I'm awake! So cut out the damn knocking!" she yelled back.

"Boss has got some new clothes for ya!" Fidget shouted, joggling the handle to show he couldn't enter without her opening the door.

With an exasperated groan she rose and opened the door, blinking as she saw light purple clothing in his wings. "….he's not serious."

"Boss says ya gotta wear this or no food." The bat smirked as he relayed his message to her.

The teen growled a bit and swiped the clothes from him, replying that she shall be down in a few minutes then locking the door again, giving a close inspection to the clothes. A light purple sun dress and black dress shoes to go with it.

"That. Bastard." She said to herself, hating the attire presented to her.

She put the clothing on, mumbling some more choice words as she did so then looking at herself in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her ears grew red with blush as she saw herself to be girly for the first time in many years. Her hair even seemed to curl a bit more than usual as she finished brushing out the bed head.

"Mom would be grinning her tail off if she saw me like this right now." The teen said, chuckling a bit sadly at the thought of her mother. "hmm…I wonder if I'll ever see them again…"

Kristina quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind, taking one last look in the mirror to check for good presentation of herself then left the room to go down to the dining hall. She looked in awe at the beauty of the décor, not having really paid much mind to any of the detail last night.

"Well, don't you look lovely?" Ratigan said with a grin at seeing her, having put aside the newspaper he was reading.

Kristina blushed more, looking to him with a nod. "Um, yes. Thank you for the clothes." She replied, looking around and seeing no one else but her and him at the large table, taking a seat next to him as he motioned for her to do so. "Where's everyone else?"

"What does it matter? They shan't eat here with us." He replied, chuckling as if it were a humorous thing to even suggest that his thuggish henchmen dine with him.

Food was soon brought out by some of his men, consisting of eggs, ham and toast along with a few other fancy things that she didn't recognize, leaving him to eat it since she didn't have a very defined pallet. Tasting a few of the things she knew, she stayed quiet as she continued to eat and actually enjoy the meal.

"Not a morning person I see." Ratigan said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kristina hummed, tilting her head a bit then blinking in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm just usually very quiet in the morning."

"Hn, quiet wouldn't be the term I'd use for you. I could hear you yelling at Fidget all the way down here." The criminal laughed, grinning more as she became more sheepish.

"I didn't realize I was shouting so loudly." She said, slightly sinking lower into her seat. Day one of her evil recruitment and already there was notice of her poor morning social skills.

"It's quite alright. It was rather amusing to hear you." He commented, smirking to her as he sipped some wine after finishing breakfast. "Enjoy your first kill last night?" He asked casually.

Kristina stopped mid-bite at the question, hand almost shaking as her heart started to beat harder. She lowered the fork full of food back to her plate, staring at the eggs as she tried to formulate an answer. Ratigan watched her closely, a toothy grin slowly growing upon his lips.

"Well?" he pushed on, not letting her change the subject as his eyes were taking in any movement she made.

The teen stayed perfectly still, voice quiet and timid as she gave her answer.

"I don't know."

Ratigan frowned a bit, not satisfied with the reply. "It's a yes or a no."

She kept her eyes to the food, as if studying the different sizes and shapes of the edible objects. "I don't know. It's a yes and a no I guess." Her eyes blinked after staring for so long, slowly looking to him. "I feel horrible about it, but…I don't know…"

The criminal chuckled, patting her head. "How sad, you feel remorse for killing a useless creature. Perhaps in time you'll enjoy the thrill more often." He said, taking a puff of his newly lit cigarette.

"Well how did you feel when you first killed someone?" Kristina asked, curious.

Ratigan set his glass of wine down after inhaling more toxins from his cigarette, looking her dead in the eyes. "I felt wonderful."

Kristina felt a shiver go up and down her spine, the same energized feeling running through her body just like during her fight. The energy felt strangely good to her, tail twitching a bit and ears perking up some as she continued her stare into his eyes, almost unable to speak. "Why?"

"Because, taking the life of another is one of the most powerful feelings in the entire world." He answered with a grin, taking another drink of wine as his mind slightly wandered through memories. "To hold someone's life in the palm of my hand is energizing, and to crush it is satisfying." He explained, grin widening as he watched her body language. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

The mouse clenched her fists under the table, mind racing for an answer as she gripped the skirt of her dress. "No."

"You're a terrible liar." Ratigan stated, continuing to press her for detail.

"I…I.." Kristina began, jumping with a small squeak as Fidget stumbled in with a few others to clean the table of the food.

Ratigan growled a bit at the interruption, seeing that Kristina had snapped out of her stupor and would not speak any further of the topic.

"Well, we shall continue this conversation at another time." He said flatly, getting up and swatting Fidget on the head, causing the bat to yelp and blink in confusion at not knowing his foul up.

* * *

Kristina sat silently in her room, staring at herself in the mirror and trying to figure herself out. She felt as if Ratigan knew something she didn't and it was driving her insane.

"Alright, I killed someone. That's a fact, but I didn't enjoy it. If I did, that makes me a lunatic. Only crazy people actually enjoy taking lives." She told her reflection, as if counseling another mouse. "Only evil people enjoy taking lives. Only criminals. I am none of the above…" She glared at her image, fingers strumming along the surface of the dresser. "Insane, evil, criminals kill. I am not any of that… but what I did…it felt good."

Kristina slowly put her head down, forehead to her folded arms before her on the dresser top, confused beyond belief. She yelped as she heard a knock at her door yet again, getting up and answering it only to find Fidget.

"What." She said, voice flat with a tinge of annoyance but relief from a break of her thought process.

Fidget held up a new set of clothes to her, being a pair of pants and a shirt. "Time for work tonight. Gotta go get supplies."

Kristina looked at him with a tilted head, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked, wondering just how long she had been in her room.

"Late, time to go." The bat said with a huff as if it were a stupid question.

"The time, bat, the exact time." She replied with a firm voice.

Fidget huffed again, rolling his eyes. "I dunno, 10? 11 o'clock? Now hurry your tail, it's night time and Boss wants that supplies!"

The teen almost gaped as she realized the time. Perhaps she really had gone insane. With a slow nod she took the clothing and quickly changed, going back out in her comfortable clothing and walking with Fidget out into the wine cellar and into the sewer, pinching her nose shut from the stench.

"What's wrong, ain't ya never been in a sewer before?" Fidget asked with a chuckle at seeing her face.

"Nope, I'm not the type who rolls around in the muck like you." She replied.

The bat laughed more. "Well now you are." He said, hobbling along the pipe as his verbal jab got her quiet since she knew there was no real rebuttal to that.

Kristina took a loud gasp of fresh air once they hit the surface streets of London, looking around and seeing the moon high in the sky.

"Hurry up, Boss wants the supplies." Fidget reminded her, going to a human toy store and entering through a special glass opening.

The mouse looked at the toys, thinking of all the possibilities as to why Ratigan would want anything from such a shop. She poked at a small toy puppy in a top hat, not paying much mind to her fellow henchmen as he mumbled his words while reading from a list.

"Wires, I got wires." He said, stuffing some wires into a bag and marking the item off the list. "Wheels, I got wheels."

"So what's this stuff for?" Kristina asked, looking back to him.

"Boss' plan." The bat replied, going about business as he marked more items from the list then bagging them.

"Which would be?" she continued.

"A plan." He answered quickly, handing her the bag. "You carry this since you were lazy this whole time."

Kristina blew some hair out of her face, rolling her eyes but going along with it since she did have to agree with that. All she had done was look at toys while they were there. They both left the shop, supplies in hand as Fidget led them both through some very dangerous areas. The mouse felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if knowing something bad was to happen.

"Hey, why are we taking this way, we came from a different direction." Kristina inquired, getting more scared as they passed a bad looking couple of mice, trying to keep the sack close to her chest so they wouldn't see she was female.

"Shortcut, stop whining." Fidget answered.

"I'm not whining, I'm just not comfortable going this way." She said, knowing this was an unfriendly turf.

"Whacha got in the bag, kid?" a tall, lanky mouse slurred, obviously drunk with a bottle in hand.

Fidget tugged her along, completely ignoring the alcoholic. Kristina kept her eyes to Fidget, letting him control the situation as she felt her heart about to burst from her chest.

"Oy, I asked ya a question." He mumbled.

"Leave 'em alone, that bat there be part o' Ratigan's group." A female mouse told him coolly, looking like a prostitute.

The drunkard looked at her than back to the pair walking away. "I ain't scared of no Ratigan." He laughed stupidly, swaggering after them. "I asked ya a question, lad." He said, grabbing Kristina's shoulder more roughly then intended.

Within a matter of seconds the back of her fist made contact with his face, her fearful reaction surging adrenaline through her as she gave him a bloody nose. The teen took a few steps away from him as he groaned on the ground.

"You little bastard." He growled, trying to stand but falling back on his tail, too drunk and dazed to stand. "I'll kill ya for that!"

"Move it, kid. Boss needs the supplies." Fidget said calmly, as if this were nothing new to him but eyes widening as he saw the drunk pull a gun out.

Kristina turned to see what Fidget seemed so shocked at, her own pupils shrinking in fear as she saw the weapon. In all her fights she had always been fortunate to have only knives or pipes pulled out on her, but never something as lethal as a gun. She dropped the bag as her arms grew weak, staring at the pistol with an open mouth of surprise.

"Ooooh, you're a girly." The drunk drawled, managing to stand as he points the gun to Fidget. "Run along now bat, the girl be mine now." He said, grabbing Kristina and yanking her to him.

Fidget only stood there, wings up where they could be seen and watching Kristina, as if waiting for something. She looked to him with pleading eyes, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Now, how 'bout a kiss for ole Randy, and no being a prude. That whore over there be charghin' too much for things that should be free." He said, trying to plant a sloppy kiss on the teen as he attempted to drag her into an alley.

"NO!" she yelled, punching him in the face and kneeing him in the crotch, ears ringing as he shot the gun off into the air and dropped it out of reaction.

Kristina quickly jumped away and grabbed the gun before he could, shakily pointing it at him. Randy growled at her, leaning on the wall for support as he stood again, anger making him more stable and sober.

"Gimme the gun." He ordered, eyes glaring in malice.

"No." She replied, unable to think of anything else but keeping the gun held and directed at him.

Fidget continued to watch, taking a couple of steps away as the standoff continued.

"I said gimme the gun NOW!" He shouted, lunging at her.

A second gunshot was heard echoing through the area, this time actually hitting a target. Kristina looked on in shock as she felt blood spurt onto her from the hole in Randy's neck, watching him as he clawed at his throat and gurgled. He stared at her while he died, eyes wide in shock that she had shot him. Fidget finally moved to her, slowly reaching up and taking the gun from her, making sure she stayed calm as he saw she was visibly shaking and breathing hard from a quickened heart rate.

"Hey, c'mon we gotta go now." He said quietly, patting her gently on the back as he handed her the sack again.

Kristina gripped the bag tightly, holding it to her chest for dear life as she finally tore her eyes from the body as the prostitute walked over and began searching for any money or valuables on Randy. The teen stared at the ground as they walked back to the hideout, trying to fathom just what exactly happened.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anyone but my own character.

* * *

She was shaken to say the least, walking back to the hideout with a blank expression on her face as she went over the events. First she had stabbed a thug to death, now she had just shot a drunk with his own gun after he tried raping her. The only real thing she felt besides numbness was the energy, and yet again it felt good.

_To hold someone's life in the palm of my hand is energizing, _Ratigan's words rang in her mind, causing a lump to form in her throat. _and to crush it is satisfying._

Kristina felt her legs grow weak as her mind heard his sadistic laugh, but she continued to walk as they reached the sewers. Fidget looked at her a couple of times but stayed silent, a small smirk on his face as they reached the wine cellar.

"You go ahead to your room, I'll take this to the Boss." The bat said, taking the sack from her.

The teen nodded, not really paying mind to what he had said as she went back to her room. She jumped slightly when she heard a familiar voice clear his throat right behind her as she was about to open her door.

"Have a nice time on duty?" Ratigan inquired.

"Yes Professor." She lied, keeping her back to him.

"Face me when speaking to me." He ordered calmly.

Kristina took a deep silent breath as she did so, eyes slightly red from having fought off so many tears of confusion and fear that she had felt. Ratigan managed to keep from chuckling at her once he saw the drying blood on her clothes and how pathetic she looked from her distraught mental state.

"Seems like you had quite the rough night. Anything happen that I should know of?" he asked with fake concern then smirking.

She felt as if she was going to have a mental breakdown right then and there. All she wanted to do was go and take a long bath and sleep for the next entire week to get rid of her exhaustion.

"No Sir." She replied.

"As I've said before, you're a terrible liar. Especially with blood stained clothing." Ratigan sniggered. "Now I shall ask once more, did anything happen that I should know of?"

She wanted to scream at him, wanted to lose her temper and tell him off like she had done to so many other mice that crossed her. She wanted to do anything that would make him stop this mental digging, but she knew if she did anything of the sort she would quickly meet her death. The teen began to shake a bit as her voice quietly let the truth out.

"I killed someone again." She said, almost crying.

Ratigan patted her head, almost as if he truly cared. "There there now, it's alright. All part of the job sometimes. Speaking of which, I need to learn about what all you're capable of. Murder is obviously one of them, whether you like it or not." He commented, seeing her shudder even more. "But what else is my little mouse capable of? Go shower and meet me in my study." He said, turning and walking off casually.

Kristina quickly went into her room and locked the door, sprinting to the bathroom and locking that door as well then practically ripping her clothes off and filling the tub. As soon as she was in she felt almost safe, as if practically nothing could harm her in the confines of the bathroom and the warm water in the tub. But she knew this was a lie to her mind so that she would stay sane. It was nothing more than a fabrication for safety. Ratigan expected her to meet him within the next half hour and she didn't have the courage to defy him. Her mind began to think again, and she soon found that what she once considered an admirable attribute was one to be hated. Girls of her age weren't supposed to think, and yet she refused to be as such. Now she was regretting her ability.

* * *

Ten minutes later she quickly washed herself and got into some new clothes. She sighed with some relief at the now filled closet with clothing that suited her style. She skipped any dresses and went straight for some pants and a shirt. Kristina looked herself over once more after brushing her hair out and went out the door to where she was told the study was.

_Just stay relaxed. He just wants to talk, that's all._ The teen thought to herself, taking a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ratigan said, sipping some champagne as he put down a book.

Kristina did so, making sure to close the door and lock it before she went and sat in a chair in front of his desk, eyes looking down at the paperwork and book instead of him.

"Well Kristina, it seems you've been doing well for yourself so far." He began. "I'd like to know a bit more about you, what you were doing before you joined into my little group. So start talking." He said, seeming as if this was nothing more than a casual chat.

"Um…Well, my parents sent me from America to here so that I could have a better education. I used to live with some relatives, but since they weren't related to me through blood, they didn't really pay much mind to anything I did." She said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Ratigan nodded, taking another drink of his champagne. "How were you related to them?"

"My uncle married an English mouse. I'm of Mexican descent, but born and raised in America. Even so, my blood isn't exactly approved of by many, especially any high class mice around where I was staying here in London. My aunt was the only one that was really nice to me when I came here, it was her idea that I get an education in London. That was about a year ago, a month after I came here she died…" Kristina bit her lip, fiddling with her tail as she tried to continue.

The criminal kept his eyes on her, clearing his throat so she would snap out of her memories. "Continue."

"…I don't know how she died. No one would tell me or let me see her when the funeral happened. She had a will just in case anything happened and I was in it. She left me enough money to continue schooling for the rest of the year then go back home. Her brother hated that I was to get any of her money, so he threw me out of the house. Since I'm 19, the law let me have the money without any guardians consent, so I was continuing my schooling since then. I was about to go home, but…but I ran into some idiots who chased me because I smarted off to them and that's when I ended up at Flaversham's where Fidget got me." She finished, feeling even more tired but somewhat relieved to have finally told someone about this.

"Why didn't you rent an apartment to stay in?" he asked.

"I didn't want to waste any of the money. It was all for my education." The teen replied.

"So you were homeless this entire time?" Ratigan questioned.

"Not exactly, I'd find abandon areas or hotels to stay in." she answered.

Ratigan smirked. "Is that why you constantly lock the doors?"

Kristina finally looked up at him, blinking.

"Even though I locked your door for your own safety, any time after that I've seen that you lock it yourself. Fidget told me you locked your bathroom door last night. Just earlier I heard you lock your door and I listened more, hearing again that you locked the bathroom door once you got in there. And just as you walked into my study, you locked the door. Tell me, is it out of fear that something will happen or did something already happen that has you extremely paranoid?" he asked a sly grin on his face as he chuckled.

Kristina couldn't believe how much he was paying attention to her actions. She felt as if he may have been watching her the whole time she was in his home, like he knew everything about her before she had even came to speak with him.

"What does it matter?" the teen asked.

"Answer the question." Ratigan stated, strumming his fingers on the desk coolly.

"…something almost happened." She said, looking down.

"Which would be?" he asked, motioning for her to continue.

"….may I go back to my room, please?" she asked, feeling stressed.

"This conversation isn't over until I allow you to leave. Answer the question." He said again, holding off a laugh as he saw her begin to break down again. He was loving it.

Kristina clenched her fists, feeling as if they would bleed from how harshly her nails were digging into her palms. "Sir, please."

"Answer. The. Question." Ratigan commanded, voice more firm this time.

"….someone walked into my room when I was in an abandoned area and tried to rape me." Kristina stated, a tear escaping her eye which she quickly wiped away.

"Just like earlier?" he asked, almost losing his composure from wanting to laugh.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him again. "How…did Fidget tell you?"

"Oh yes, in great detail. From what I hear it was quite the nice shot." He chuckled. "Boom. Right in the neck." He said, making his hand look like a gun and pretending to pull a trigger at his own neck for emphasis. "Though what I don't understand is why should you feel remorse again?"

The teen began to shake a bit, feeling mixed emotions. "Because it was someone's life that I took."

"He was nothing to everyone. A drunk trying to get freebies off of a hooker. And when he got you he made the wrong choice because when you got that gun in your hands you knew you were going to shoot him." He said, enjoying the mental torture he was bombarding her with, almost giddy with the excitement.

"No, i-it was an accident." She stuttered.

"You wanted to shoot him." He continued.

"No…no I didn't…" the teen replied, becoming unsure of herself.

"You wanted him dead because of what he wanted to do to you, because he made you feel that fear again." The criminal stated.

Kristina thought she was going to pass out, chest slightly heaving with anxiety as her breaths were able to be heard. Ratigan slowly reached forward and tilted her head up with a single finger so she would look directly at him.

"You enjoyed watching him die because you felt good killing a rapist." He said, removing his finger once she quickly turned away and took off her glasses, burying her face in her hands.

She began sobbing as she fought with her emotions, mumbling denials on how she didn't enjoy it but finally clenching her fists again.

"He…he deserved it. He tried to rape me." She shakily said through sniffles and more sobs, trying to stop her crying but unable to do so. Strangely though, her voice got louder as her anger grew. "That son of a bitch tried to rape me! He deserved to die for what he tried to do to me!" she yelled, voice dying down as she could no longer come up with more words.

Ratigan casually got up from his seat and walked around to her side of the desk. He kneeled down beside her chair and hugged her with a satisfied smirk as he gently began to pet her head.

"There now, don't you feel better?" he asked, knowing he had won when she slowly nodded.

He patted her back and pulled a tissue from his suit pocket for her to use. Kristina finally got herself under control a few minutes later, strangely feeling comfortable with him as she wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor." She said with a strained voice.

"You're very welcome." The criminal chuckled, tilting her head to him once more. "Time for you to go to bed. You have more work to do tomorrow."

"Yes Sir." She answered, slowly getting up and walking out to her room, too tired to be fully aware of the sick mind game he had just played.

* * *

That morning she awoke after hearing a tap on her door then footsteps walking away, slowly getting out of her bed and feeling refreshed after the greatly needed rest. Kristina went to the door and saw a piece of paper, opening the door and looking around for anyone as she read it.

_Dear Kristina,_

_You'll have to dine by yourself this morning. I have business to attend to._

_Ratigan._

Closing and locking the door, she turned on the light and put on a new bandage, sighing with some relief as she saw her wound was healing. She decided to just stay in her nightgown as she walked down the hall to the dining room, sitting and raising her brow as she saw the newspaper in front of Ratigan's seat.

"Might as well read something as I wait for breakfast." She shrugged, taking the paper and humming to herself as she took in the information. "Queen's Diamond Jubilee in 10 days. Come and celebrate." She mumbled while reading, flipping through the pages as she found nothing of real interest. The teen set the paper down once the food was brought out, silently eating as she took another look at the room's décor.

Large red drapes, gold wall hangings, even beautiful silverware with intricate designs on each piece. All of it was more than likely stolen, but still showed of Ratigan's good taste. Kristina got up after she finished her meal, walking around the cask to different parts, a large harp catching her eye as she went into the main room. She quickly scurried to it, carefully running her fingers across the strings as if they were extremely delicate. Her ears twitched as each string rang with their own special pitch of music, strumming them again a few more times than playing a short melody when she found the correct sounds.

"Could use some practice, but I can tell you enjoy it." Ratigan said, chuckling as she blushed.

"I didn't know you were here." Kristina said meekly, taking a few steps away from the instrument.

"I wasn't, just walked in and heard some interesting music." He smirked, pinching her cheek. "No need to be so shy."

She winced at the stinging sensation, rubbing her cheek when he released her. The teen watched him as he sat down and began to play a beautiful song, mouth slightly agape in awe as his fingers masterfully manipulated the harp to his will. Some henchmen gathered a bit to listen, enjoying the music their boss made when he decided to play. They all clapped when he finished, going about their business and glad that Ratigan seemed to be in a very good mood. Kristina stayed there, staring at him and quickly closing her mouth when she realized it was still hanging open.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ratigan asked, plucking a few more strings.

"Yes, very much. It was beautiful." She answered, in awe but confused. She just couldn't figure him out. Whenever she read about his evil deeds or how people would describe him, she always imagined him as a wretched sewer rat. What she saw was an educated gentleman, very well spoken, had good manners and was even a musician. But as she watched him continue on with his calm demeanor with the harp, his sadistic words on murder repeated themselves in her mind. Which was the real Ratigan? The criminal that spoke of killing as if it were an enjoyable sport or the calm and collect gentleman that sat before her playing a golden harp?

"Still stuck in that anti-social mood? I thought you were only like that in the mornings." Ratigan commented, eyes to the harp as he smiled while listening to its gorgeous sounds.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." She replied, mentally slapping herself at realizing she was still staring.

Ratigan's eyes moved to her, tail tapping her nightgown. "Go and put on the light blue dress in your closet. You're going out for a few things today."

The teen nodded, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from his gaze as she quickly walked to her room, not taking notice of him watching her until she disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

"Why a dress?" Kristina mumbled, looking at herself in the mirror then grabbing a light blue purse that had been left on her dresser as she was eating breakfast. Her curiosity perked up when she felt the weight of it, opening it and nearly dropping the bag in shock when she found Randy's gun inside it.

_What the hell is this doing in there!_ She thought to herself, quickly closing the bag and walking out of her room.

Ratigan tapped her shoulder before she walked to the sewers, leaning down to her ear so he could whisper as he handed her a paper. "Follow these instructions so you get what I need from specific places." He said, leaning back up and watching her continue walking.

Kristina looked at the paper, seeing directions of streets and stores. She folded it and placed it in her purse, shaking off any shivers she got from him being so close.

"Oh, and be careful with that gun. It's loaded." He advised, laughing a bit as he saw her flinch.

The teen made her way through the pipe system and out into London, taking a look at the paper and groaning as she saw it lead through more dangerous terrain, the first of which being the alley where she was last night. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw a group of police and investigators around the scene.

"This area is closed off to civilians, ma'am." An officer informed her as she got closer. "I'd advise that you take another route to wherever you're going."

"Yes officer, thank you." She replied, keeping a straight face as a small twinge of satisfaction ran through her when she noticed Randy's body, her mind confused as to why that emotion came to her instead of remorse.

She turned and looked for a different way to get to her destination, tilting her head as she noticed a rather fat, white oriental mouse with strange looking eyes as if staring off in two separate directions in a red based wardrobe. He turned his gaze away from her once she saw him, the teen soon leaving when she felt she was being watched by him. Kristina yelped when she felt him bustle past her, seeing the glint of a gun he was holding as he ran off to wherever he was going, seeming excited with his finding.

"What a strange mouse." She voiced, clutching her purse to her body as she went about her way.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
